Mouse and keyboard are typical means for navigating a user interface (UI). A user can navigate a UI and reach a desired UI object using a mouse or a keyboard. A mouse can be more versatile for navigating a user interface. A user can simply move the cursor to a desired UI object using the mouse and make a selection. Keys such as up arrow key, down arrow key, left arrow key, and right arrow key are used for keyboard-based navigation. A combination of these keys can be used to navigate a UI and reach a desired UI object. Spreadsheets, tables, and other grid-type user interface environments can be conveniently navigated using a keyboard. However, keyboard-based navigation is not convenient and, in some cases, not possible for free or unstructured environments where UI objects are not in a grid-like arrangement. A user has to resort to a mouse to navigate such unstructured environments.